Big Time Fever
by StillLovely
Summary: James, Carlos and Logan have "Hollywood Fever".  Can Kendall help them in time?


**Author's Note**: So, here it is. My first ever Big Time Rush story. I'm really excited about it. It just came to me after watching "Big Time Fever". I had kinda hoped for a little talk between the boys at the end, but hey, I guess that's why fan-fiction was invented!

This story doesn't exactly cover every event of the episode, nor does it follow it exactly. I added and took away and came up with this! I am very proud of it!

If the boys seem out of character, that's all me. I've seen only a few episodes of the show, but am completely hooked! Anyway, hope I got as close to the characters as possible!

And so, without further ado! Enjoy!

Oh, right. **Disclaimer**: I own everything. *Glances at lawyers watching angrily* Okay! Okay! I don't own anything… There! Are you happy?

* * *

Kendall sighed as he sat by the window and watched his friends down by the pool: James was looking more "mangarine" by the minute, Carlos was giggling with "The Jennifers" and Logan was playing his bongos like his life depended on it.

He turned when he heard the door open and Katie walked in, looking like she wanted to pummel somebody.

"What's wrong Little Sis?"

She blinked, as though she hadn't realized he was there.

"Bitters ruined my snow cone stand. His goons just came and _took it!"_

Kendall raised an eyebrow. "Sorry to hear that."

Katie flopped down next to Kendall on the bright orange sofa, which reminded her of James and the other two idiots her brother called friends.

"How are you on the "Hollywood Fever" take-down?" she asked, watching Kendall's face fall.

"Not good at all. They have all completely lost it. I just want my friends back."

Katie hadn't heard her brother sound this forlorn in a long time. She got up, grabbed two water bottles from the fridge, then returned to the couch, handing one to Kendall.

"Kendall, you can't fix everything, you know that right?"

"Yes. But I can fix this! We made a promise when we got here that we wouldn't let this town change us! I'm not letting that go down the drain now!"

"Then what are you gonna do it about it?" asked Katie, leaning back and carefully watching her older brother.

"I have no idea," he sighed. "I'm going down to the rink, I need to clear my head."

With that, he got, grabbed his bag and left the apartment, looking as sullen as ever.

Katie sighed and glanced at the boys down by the pool. As much as she hated to admit it, she wanted this over, too. Those boys meant just as much to her as they did to Kendall. The only thing was, how to do end this.

* * *

Kendall's mind worked over time as he rode the elevator up to Gustavo's office.

How was he going to get his friends back to who they really were?

With a sigh, he leaned against the back wall, thinking back on the pact they had made. Why was he the only one to actually stick to it?

He wanted his best friends back, the boys he'd known since pre-school. He wanted the crazy guys who would pull hair-brained schemes with him. He wanted James to go back to a normal color and wearing his silly bandanas and helping him come up with crazy ideas. He wanted Carlos to be "Carlos", not "Jennifer", and crack his jokes and help convince Logan to get in on the plan. He wanted Logan to go back to arguing about every crazy idea and protesting and giving the facts and statistics of why they shouldn't do it.

He wanted those three hockey- playing guys who he considered his brothers.

* * *

With all the "snow" on the ground and multiple snow-balls in his bag, he crept behind the counter to wait.

"Dear God I hope this works," he muttered before letting loose on James.

Ten minutes later, he realized this was totally worth it. The looks on James, Carlos and Logan's faces when they had seen the snow had been priceless.

Kendall quickly joined his friends in attacking Gustavo and Kelly, forgetting for the moment why he even had to do this.

* * *

"That had to be the best snowball fight _ever_!" exclaimed Carlos, flopping back beside the others on the melting snow.

"Definitely!" agreed James.

"I agree with these two," said Logan slowly, "but how on Earth did you do this Kendall?"

Kendall laughed. "Well, I had Katie get Buddha Bob to help us grind up all the ice in the freezers to make the snow, Gustavo helped round up some troops, and Kelly helped track you three down and lead you here."

James sat up so he could look at Kendall. "But why would you do all that for a snowball fight?"

Kendall's silence caused the other two to sit up as well. He looked each of his friends in the eyes before stating simply, "I wanted my friends back."

"But we didn't go anywhere. No one took us."

"Hollywood did. It took my best friends and turned them into these people I didn't know anymore."

"Were we really that bad?" asked Logan, wincing as Kendall's face fell.

Kendall sat up. "Truth?" They nodded. "You guys were complete idiots. Dude, James was _orange!_ And you, Logan, didn't even fall for my math trap because you were so freaking Zened out! Oh, and Carlos, you're name is not, nor will it ever be, Jennifer."

At his friends' wounded looks, Kendall softened.

"Guys, you are my best friends. I wasn't about to just let you forget who you were. We made that promise and I had no intention of ever breaking it."

James, Logan and Carlos nodded solemnly. "How did you know the snowball fight would snap us out of it though?" Carlos asked.

Their friend gazed over what was left of the ice, before answering. "I knew you guys were missing home. I was, too."

"Buy you didn't change…" James said slowly, not completely understanding Kendall's logic.

"That's because, whenever it all got to me, I went to the one place I've always felt at home: the ice rink. The ice and cold reminds me of home, of the times we used to play hockey on the frozen pond behind Logan's house. It reminds me of what I used to be before Big Time Rush."

His friends just stared at him, guilt seeping into their features.

"And Katie got in on it because?" inquired Logan, understanding everything except why the youngest Knight had gotten involved.

"She wanted her big brothers back."

At this, they all softened. The realization that they had been idiots had finally sunk into their brains. With a sigh, all four boys flopped back onto the now-wet grass, not caring that they were getting dirty.

"Hey Kendall?" said James.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. You're an awesome friend."

"Yeah well, I wanted my brothers back too."

"When did you four become such saps?"

They looked up to see Katie standing over them, snow cone in hand.

"Its not sappiness, it bro-mance!" cried Carlos jokingly.

"Idiots," she muttered, turning to walk away. She'd only made it ten feet before she was tackled to the ground, held down and tickled mercilessly.

"Guys, stop!"

"No way!" cried James, digging his fingers into her sides.

"Yeah, this is what brothers do!" added Logan.

Kendall laughed and sat back, watching as his little sister got attacked by his three friends.

Oh yeah, it was all worth it.

* * *

**Author's Note**: And, that's a wrap! Hope you all enjoyed! Review at your free will. No pressure, really, none at all.

Oh, and to please my muse, Calliope, who is glaring at me right now:

I realize I said that Kendall was going to the rink but then sent him to Gustavo, but this is actually one thing I almost completely followed from the show. When Gustavo is trying to figure out what else to do after their failed attempt, Kendall has his hockey stuff and announces that he is going to the rink. I just added something a little different before that.

There! *Looks at Calliope* Are you happy? *Calli nods* Okay, good. Good day to all!


End file.
